Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (film) in Development Hell
The following is a article about a Development Hell 'history involving Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy and its upcoming 2011 http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/3/3f/250px-PR_Lost_Galaxy_logo.pngPower Rangers Lost Galaxy logo.fan-film Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena , which is developed by Anthony Marsh, jr. (when PRLG:TM was also under faux working titles) and other contributing fans and professional filmmakers. The rights to a motion picture based on ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy was purchased in mid-late 1999 which during the time had the project move through various (but a few) film companies and studios until 2000 to 2002, Paramount Pictures had officially required full movie rights to the PR season during the time when Disney stole the TV rights to Power Rangers from Sabanin early 2002 and throughout the decade of the 2000s until 2010 when Saban returned to requisit the rights to the show back from Disney after they decided to http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/0/08/Lost_galaxy_rangers.pngThe Galaxy Rangersshut the show down at the end of 2009 in favor of rebroadcasting Mighty Morphin Power Rangers . After several and unsuccessful attempts for Anthony Marsh, Jr to make a real Power Rangers Lost Galaxy film during the decade of the 2000s with a chance for all the show's loyal fans to help resurrect the Power Rangers for the big screen , and after having the project being stuck in Development Hell for nearly the past 10 years, the name of the PRLG movie will finally be released on June 29, 2011 by Paramount Pictures. According to Marsh, This era of his Power Rangers based on the ones of the actual series making films (starting with The Rise of Trakeena ''which will be released on June 29, 2011) may end up to become a planned trilogy in the near future and some subsequent PR fan-film projects have been announced under non-ownership by Marsh. As the rising film series progresses, Paramount has officially made legislations in early 2011 to make more films, continuing the Power Rangers' adventures. 'Development History '1999-2000: From a Humble, Galactic Beginning; Early Development Period' The disappointing performance of [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers:_Turbo Power Rangers: Turbo'] s theatrical film [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Turbo:_A_Power_Rangers_Movie Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie in] 1997, led the franchise's popularity to decline, though that season's cinema release was though a box office failure-- aka. a Box Office Bomb '(plus meeting poor reviews) and caused Power Rangers to not make any more feature films in the future. However, the season after it,[http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers:_In_Space ''Power Rangers: In Space ] , ''saved the show from eventual cancellation due to ''Turbo's poor to panned reaction by the PR fandom and regular audience though the In Space season was hugely popular among most fans. In October 1999, '''Anthony Marsh, Jr, who at the coming-of-age of creativity and a huge fan of the Power Rangers TV series, originally wanted to do a fan-film based on Power Rangers in Space, ''but after that season's historic finale episode Countdown to Destruction ended the 6-year Zordon era, he decided to drop the idea. After having a huge "obsessive" option on making Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy into a movie by the Ranger fanatic himself being inspired,Saban Entertainment opted the property to various film companies (besides 20th Century Fox , who distributed the first two cinema releases of the show). Haim Saban thought of taking Marsh's story to Warner Bros. (who distributed two superhero film franchises at the time Batman and Superman; though those film franchises were on hiatus prior to their disappointing sequels) but that studio turned it down. Then Saban took Marsh's original story to Disney's award-winning animation studio Pixar Animation Studios (the animation studio behind such CGI-animated films as Toy Story and A Bug's Life) and that studio wanted to make the movie into a CG feature film. Marsh disliked this idea in 2001 because "it would make the movie look bulgy and uderately ridicilous." During the time, this would end up being a pre-basis to Disney stealing the rights to Power Rangers, Marsh wanted to do a Power Rangers movie with Disney (if a Power Rangers movie was in regular 2D animation or rendered in CGI) but Saban hated the idea. '2000-2001; Paramount's Requisition' As of late 1999 to 2000, Paramount Pictures required most of the motion picture rights to PRLG. Marsh had http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/8/84/Paramount_logo_0218080.jpgParamount logono idea why he chose that movie studio to make the project but he went on with it anyway. With casting not revealed at the time yet, in August 2001, various film directors were attached and lined up to direct the project: These directors included James Cameron, George Lucas, Tim Burton, Tim Story, David Winning (who directed TAPRM), Michael Bay, Roland Emmerich, Mark Steven Johnson, and a few others were considered at that point. After the immediate death of Marsh’ mother Anita Harris-Marsh (who died from breast cancer) on 18 November, 2001, he was inspired to make his own Power Rangers movie and as of 2002 to 2009 and he devoted the film to her memory. Beforehand, after Power Rangers: Time Force ended , he wanted to make a film based on either Lightspeed Rescue or Time Force but when Saban had a buyout confronting the show’s rights with Disney (whose buyout took place between 2001 and 2002), that optional property was disclosed so this is why Marsh went and took off and decided to make a film based on ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy instead. 2002 turned out to be a improved year for PRLG though the Time Force season in 2001 showed a lot of favorable intentions (causing PRLG and PRLSR's popularity rates to wane and decline -PRLG expecially-) and garnered too much popularity among most fans (because of its storyline regarding the differences between the near future and current present). When the 10th season of the franchise Power Rangers: Wild Force aired, The show's popularity began to die out because of Wild Force's negative reaction toward regular audiences. Marsh didn't like the Wild Force season. However, the only episodes of PRWF he did like was the season's pilot episodes Lionheart , Darkness Awakening (which Saban produced until Disney took over and produced most of the rest) and the Red Ranger teamup episode Forever Red , still he did not like the other episodes because he did not like the way how the season progressed and did not like the cast and/of characters from it neither. Anyway, with PRLG, the project became a unexpected gammit letting the other PR fans know it was going to be released unexpectedly but the release dates were fake during the following years the project was suggessted to be out- 2002, 2004, 2006, 2007, 2008, and 2009(additionally). Faux Titles and Production Premises '2002-2003: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy movie (Untitled)' Beginning with this version, Marsh would hire film screenwriter David Keopp to write the script for this untitled Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy movie (which at beforehand would copyright infringe the screenplay given for the first Spider-Man movie, which Keopp also written). Using some of Spider-Man' ''s screenplay elements, Keopp would include these unrelated-PR based set of storylines given to one of Marsh's most notable and lead characters from his era of the series Tony Marshall . In the script though, Tony beforehand was dubbed by the name of the actual Anthony Marsh, Jr. in Gathersburg, Maryland but the character is a caucasian according to the comic book series. In real life, Marsh is African-American. Keopp even included Furio and Scorpius as villains but he somewhat misjudged Scorpius' concept. Keopp' ' dubbed Furio as by the name of "Dark Marauder"' (a name of a character that would likely be given to a fan-made character for ''Star Wars and its Fan-fiction universe) but Marsh wanted to keep the name "'Furio" instead. The script didn't mention nothing about the Galaxy Rangers' origin nor introducing the space colony Terra Venture , Galactabeasts and/or Galaxy Megazord . Marsh didn't like none of Keopp's first 50 drafts and 25 scriptments because what he wrote had nothing to do with the original source material. Marsh started it first, despite the success of the Spider-Man movie during the summer of 2002, he wanted to make PRLG: the movie just like it but fans went against the idea. After what film directors were cleared by the CEOs of the studio, Paramount officially and originally chose Steven Spielberg to direct the film. Before Spielberg was chosen, Sam Raimi, director of the Spider-Man ''and ''The Evil Dead movies, wanted to direct the project but he just finished Spider-Man ''and after he completed it, Raimi planned to do a ''Power Rangers: Time Force movie for a 2003 release but before that season ended, the SAG (the Screen Actors Guild) couldn't pick up the commission from the cast of the season and the project was canceled. Following the project's process, Spielberg liked the characters but he had a whole bunch of issues with Trakeena. Spielberg didn't want Trakeena to be in it because he thought of her as a "Sex Symbol",and also said "Because you can tell the look of the costume her beautified image. In my vision, when you look at Trakeena me that is, she looks like somebody from a porn film". Since Marsh was upset with the director's wise opinion, Marsh told Keopp to drop Trakeena immediately from the script and Marsh went on to create a new villainess that would somewhat take her place in the series, prior to Spielberg's opinion via' Vice Versa. During the time, Marsh came up with an new female antagonist who is unlike Trakeena on the other hand for this http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/d/df/Shego_for_Le_Pain_Perdu_by_athenatt.jpgand the fans hated the idea as of 2007. This female antagonist Marsh http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/7/7f/Images_%2867%29-cox.jpgCourtney Coxspawned was Sheego, similar to the Shego character in the former Disney Channel series Kim Possible but with two "E's" in her name. Fans was unhappy with the film's basement introducing a villain that has nothing to do with Power Rangers, but the story was unappreciatedly "far-fetched" from the original source material. When the name of "Sheego" was brought up, a few actresses were optioned but the main one was actress Courtney Cox Arquette (Friends ,now on ABC's Cougar Town). Cox was attatched to this role at this point and Keopp thought about the actress after this character Marsh unhabitedly created was brought up. In the script (including the raw footage for the unreleased film), Sheego wears a half-XL sized dark green jacket with a dark black strap, black leather pants, high-heel boots, and gloves and a spike collar on her neck as sported. Sheego's image was gothic according to Keopp and even described what her facial appearence; her hair was "way" long and messy (like the Shego in Kim Possible, but suited in Live-Action transition), the lipstick color was black (just like Trakeena in the series) but she did not wear any makeup on her eyes (mascara, eyeliner, etc.). Her skin was pale white and had a small mole on the left side of her chin- that was when makeup was applied. Also in the script, Sheego would have a glider, the same glider the Green Goblin had in Spider-Man ''but the glider was colored gray (in that film, the glider was purple). Sheego would also work with Furio and worship Scorpius in Trakeena's absence. After the footage was completely filmed, Cox felted a bit "ashamed" of how she would look on screen and Cox stated that she http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/4/45/Shego-01.jpglooked like a drag-queen wearing hand-me-downs on set. When the PRLG:TM 1 footage was shelved, Cox quit the film. In 2007, after ''Kim Possible even ended its run on Disney Channel sometime in the Spring of the past year, Disney "sued" Marsh from using the name for the character and as of early 2009, this "Sheego" character of his posession is officially dropped immediately from PRLG's character library. Casting was rough at first. Marsh, up to now, had officially cast Tobey Maguire (Spider-Man) to play the Red Ranger, but as of 2009, it was stated that, by Marsh "Tobey can't play two different superheroes in two different film series in the same decade. It would be a struggle in his career giving him a hard time." Actors he chose to play his Power Rangers beforehand were Tone-Loc (known for the 1989 rap-funk song "Wild Thing") as Browne Jones/Green Galaxy Ranger (G2), Will Friedle (Boy Meets World) as Billy James/Blue Galaxy Ranger (G2) and himself as an unnamed Yellow Ranger (G2). Melody Perkins (who is mostly famous for playing Astronema in Power Rangers in Space and the reformed Karone in Lost Galaxy ) would play Wendy Jane O'Hara (another Pink Ranger) at this point, but as of 2004, after she filmed an episode for CBS' CSI: Miami , Perkins retired from acting. '2003;2004-2005: Power Rangers: Lost "Generation" 2' After the unreleased Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy RAW-made film for a canceled 2002-2003 release was scrapped and shelved, Marsh began to develop a "faux-sequel" and this time, the title did not bear the word "Galaxy" in the film's title. Instead, he used the word "Generation" as a subsitute. The reason Marsh subbed the title becuase he once confirmed this to an interviewer on a Power Rangers-based fansite that he stated: :"Because my Dad told me to get the whole Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy tip thing out of my head and focus doing other PR shows up-to-now to think about more. He's been telling me that ever since the Time Force season. If I like these Power Rangers, so what. If you like Time Force, then I like this team of Rangers. No if's, and's or but's about it." Marsh was only 11-12 years old at the time, and even recorded it in his daily journal. http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/9/9d/Matrix-best_%28Reeves_as_Neo_Anderson%29.jpgKeanu Reeves, an actor Marsh once had interest in (BUT NOT ANYMORE as of 2010) on set of the faux PRLG 2 in black MA attire. Ironicly, this is a image of him as Neo Anderson from the first installment of The Matrix trilogy.In 2004,'' Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2 was developed, as Marsh and director Steven Spielberg began to ensemble a newly annual team of screenwriters to write the script for this "Faux" sequel. This new screenwriting team mainly consisted the same writers for a competing superhero film sequel that was soon to be released at the time ''Spider-Man 2 . Anyway, this writing team consisted mainly Alvin Sargent along with Alfred Gough, Michael Chabon, and Miles Millar. Long-time Power Rangers ''crew members '''Koichi Sakamoto 'and Jackie Marchand teamed up to write the script along with them. For the film according to its script, it consisted 5 villains and had it telling a much depressing storyline. Like the first unreleased movie, it consisted storylines from a proceeded Spider-Man film to be traditionally given from the second film for the next PRLG project. The main villain for it was a villain called "Doc Crock", a parody character of the Spider-Man villain Doctor Octopus (or as dubbed "Doc Ock"). In the meantime, Marsh chose a much but http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/6/68/130184-67094-doctor-octopus_super.jpgDoctor Octopus, a villain/nemesis to the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. This image came from any given issue of Marvel's long-running Ultimate Spider-Man comic in 2004. However, This character has nothing to do with Power Rangers.unfavorable actor to play Crock and he attatched actor Keanu Reeves (The Matrix trilogy) to play the 4-armed villainous freak. Spielberg chose Reeves also, but he was considering actor Sean Penn at first, then Robert De Niro, and then later Thomas Haden Church. -who was originally attatched for the unproduced'' Power Rangers Lost Generation 3 (2007-2009). A new female villainess was introduced here, and her named was confirmed to be '''Penny Preville' (the name of a jewelry product for women and a actual person). In the Summer of '04, Marsh kept the June 2004 issue of InStyle magazine, unexpectedly, and when he was skimming through 70 or so pages of the zine, he saw this sort of page that had a woman posing but standing as a model for Penny and that's how he discovered the name of Penny Preville and used the name as a basis for a character in the project. Preville's character had no actress attatched to the role at the time, but the actress who was confirmed to do it was unknown but she did appear in it. Before filming on the RAW footage started, Marsh decided not to turn Penny into a villain, rather, he decided to turn her into Doc Crock's love interest who he later assasinates. Sargent and Marsh even imagined Preville's appearence to be satanic but not evil. Spielberg thought of her, after seeing concept art of the character, as the "Cruella DeVil of the series". The sequel even spawned villains named after two other Kim Possible-licensed characters Duff Killagan and '''Monkey Fist. 'Kelly Hu' would repraise her role as Lady Deathstrike (or just called '''"Deathstrike" according in the script) from the second installment of the X-Men movies,'' X2: X-Men United'' . This is another Marvel-licensed character (after Doc Ock) to appear in a Power Rangers movie, still these two villains have nothing to do with the franchise anyway. ' '''In the script, Tony Marshall is having a much difficult time balancing his duties as a Ranger and his personal life, taking both opportunities as "A backseat on a Bus". He loses his job working part-time at a Pizza Hut somewhere in Downtown and struggles to keep up with his work in school, and if he continues to flunk school, he will end up being a heldback Junior High School student. Some of these storylines are similar to that to ''Spider-Man 2 but Marsh wanted to see where the story was going at the time. Fan reaction to this script was panned, as the fans seem to not like the story nor the RAW-produced film. In the 2008 revision of the late faux-sequel, according to the footage, Wendie Malick plays Penny Preville. Arnold Vosloo as Monkey Fist (originally dubbed Monkey Ninja Fist in the 2003-2004 comic book series) and Christain Bale as Duff Killagan. The original working title for the faux-sequel was entitled Power Rangers Lost Generation: Frontline. '2005-2006;2007: PRLG: Underground' In the beginning of 2005, after Marsh shelved the PRLG 2/Frontline footage, Marsh began developing another "Faux-Sequel" to Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, in which won't please fans during the following two years including the past year 2007. After the previous project, Spielberg had announced that he was not going to direct it nor the next last two installments following. Marsh entitled PRLG 3 as PRLG:Underground in which began a 10-month development period starting in January 2005 and began shooting in November 2005. Starting with the first version, this took the film too far to the next level. Marsh wrote over 90 different versions of the same script in 2005 and 100+ more in 2006 all the way to Spring 2007. He even set the film for a June 29,2006 release (later set revision dates in 2007). For this film, Marsh wanted the Rangers to go underground with their lives, with Tony (still called Anthony) still seeking fame to glory. For the Rangers' powers, Tony would continue to use his abilities of a aracnhid spider (like Spider-Man), while continuing his duties as the Red Ranger, with the other four Rangers possessing powers unique from him. Browne would possess super-strength, Billy would control and handle his super-speed, Wendy Jane with the ability to stretch- a primary term for "Elasticity", and Austin Weems would make himself dissappear with invisibility. Marsh sought this story and cited it as an inspiration to the 2004 Disney/Pixar film The Incredibles while he was in his Middle School years in Gaithersburg Middle in 2005. After he was refrained from watching the movie and playing its video game adaptation (because of his obsession with that film), Marsh later dropped it in late 2006. The second version was considered as "Subsequently More Depressing and Abusive". In it, he included and involved his father Anthony Marsh Sr., in Marsh's real-life universe, to be an antagonist toward Anthony and Anthony alone with Austin being a minor and being like "he isn't there". Mr. Marsh Sr. found it "Insulting" to his job as a single parent but Marsh continued. When Marsh Jr. finally entered his teens, he made the story very "soul-sucked" and worth the regression. When Anthony (Tony) is pushed on, he feels like being neglected and decides to leave the town and reside West Virginia and live in the Northgate Inn for 8 months so he can forget his father's mean-spirited strictness toward him. For casting on the character of Wendy Jane O'Hara, with Melody Perkins retired from acting after playing in two Power Rangers seasons, Marsh was going for a change of the character's appearence and portrayal at the time. At first, he was considering Elizabeth Daily (aka. E.G. Daily) to play her( but Marsh stated that Daily "Looks too ugly to play her. I wouldn't want her and she looks too old."). Then later, he was considering academy award-winning actress Holly Hunter to do it, making Wendy much older. Tone-Loc and Will Friedle continues the roles as Browne and Billy but their appearences in the PRLGUG footage Marsh shot, made them out of shape. http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/a/a1/HkXgt5qoeD1wMEP.jpgThis was the first thing Marsh had ever discovered Malick in 2006, this promo advertisement for the ABC Family TV movie Hello Sister, Goodbye Life. Following this since then, he had a huge obsessive interest into her until 2009 when the Marsh-Malick fan-relation deal was TERMINATED.Sheego and Duff Killagan would return as returning antagonists, with the exception of Sheego this time in "Full-Goth" attire wearing a black version of the same jacket she wore in the first project. Bale would continue the Duff Killagan role, but in March 2006, when Marsh replaced Courtney Cox for playing Sheego, he was thinking of a actress similar to her but not really. This actress that led him to "full-interest" was actress Wendie Malick He began to recognize and see who she is after her seen the March 2006 issue of People Magazine and had this page of a promotional advertisement of the ABC Family TV movie Hello Sister, Goodbye Life on it and this is when the whole Anthony Marsh, Jr-Wendie Malick fan-relation began. Following this, it was also during the time when Marsh had photos of her from in some other TV show or film other than Hello Sister, Goodbye Life. ''Killagan, on the otherhand, would have characteristics from the X-Men character Wolverine. As the year 2006 progressed, even near by the end, Marsh was collecting some footages of Malick for Sheego's resurrected storyline from the 2005 film ''Racing Stripes and footage from the short-lived ABC situation http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/4/4f/Wendiemalick.jpgMalick as Janewedding comedy'' Big Day'' . In the later updated PRLG-Underground footages, Sheego wears the kind of clothing attire Malick as Jane in Big Day ''wore for the next 6 episodes; A brown-ish black collar-up shirt (with black buttons on it) with a long Indian necklace over the shirt she was wearing and beige kaiki pants. In a later update version of the footage, She would wear the brown-ish black collar-up shirt/Indian necklace combo with a pair of black pants and high-heel shoes and/or boots. In a later 2008 version, she was sported with a black robotic metallic glove. During the time of new footage use for PRLGUG in November 2006, Marsh wanted to include storylines from ''Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (the 6th installment of Tony Hawk's series of pro skateboarding games). When he recieved the game Thanksgiving Day of that year, he found the storyline "World Destruction Tour" 'much interesting but the PR fandom panned the idea also. Before the use of THUG 2 footage, Marsh purchased Tony Hawk's American Wasteland'' first and this was in Spring of the year. During this, he was initially dropping the Lost Galaxy Rangers' suits in favor of something "Urban Underground" with city clothing as a motif and as subsitutes, knowing in his opinion, that the suits were getting "Old" and decided to design something "New". In the next version of the same project, This is what the Rangers wore according to Alvin Sargent's 13th raw scriptment: Tony wears a urban Baseball shirt (with the sleeves colored "red" and the torso part of the shirt plain "white"), black skateboarding gloves, black jeans, and black and white Nike shoes. Browne wears a XXL-sized green ski-coat, robot hands, and black baggy pants. Billy wore a layered blue shirt with some sort of rockstar-like graphic applied (another one had the logo for the skateboarding gear company Element on it and Bam Margera's signature logo) and the same pair of baggy jeans Browne has on but Billy wore a M-sized pair of the same pants. Wendy Jane wore mainly skin-tight clothes; a pink workshirt (but it was darker-toned) and black leather jeans. And Austin wore some random type of clothing (EXCLUDING the yellow Electric-licensed shirt). All together, the Rangers had on skintight skateboarding gear as their armor (kneepads, elbow pads, etc.) but no helmets. Fans were intrigued and unimpressed with this new style for the Power Rangers and they initially panned the concept even worser. '''2006-2007: PRLG-Underground REMIX/Fake Collector's Edition Edit In the project's "FAKE" Collector's Edition edit, which Marsh filmed in December 2006 to January 2007, Marsh while filming this new version of PRLG-Underground, was buying new resent footages for the film to trendsend some action and story sequences. He included some custom footage from the 9th installment of EA's Need for Speed series , Need for Speed: Most Wanted , to the first half of the film. He purchased the game for PlayStation 2 as a Christmas present that year. In time for it's use, while he collected other footages to make the story, as it was newly improved, this is when he was recording and borrowing footage from the short-lived ABC comedy Big Day there but the only episodes he taped on the early-mid half of Collector's Edition film was "Alice Can't Dance" and "Boobzilla". During the tapings, however, he only wanted scenes with Malick in them rather than anyone from the show else. He used these two episodes as source footage but when the tape was destroyed by Anthony Marsh, Sr. on June 18, 2007 (Father's Day that year), when he was having an argument with Marsh about something, all the footage for the PRLGUG:CE film has now remained lost forever. After the aftermath of the damage of the first version of the Collector's Edition Edit's film, Marsh made 4 to 5 (or more) different tapes of the same thing, this time with footage from the PS2 version of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_3_%28video_game%29#Reception Spider-Man 3 video game] and later included reruns of the season 4 episodes of the former 7-year NBC sitcom'' Just Shoot Me!'' (while they were showing the reruns on the TBS superstation starting October 2007) but at that time, he only wanted mainly footage of Wendie Malick again as her most-famous role from that show- Nina Van Horn, a boozed-up, sexually lusted former-model. He also captured footage of her from the show's 5th and 7th seasons but not the 6th one. By the time Marsh recieved Spider-Man 3 on DVD (which what he have is a single-disc widescreen version), he used footage from that also. For follow-up faux sequels, he used footage from Spider-Man 3 rapidly several and many times in order to make new story sequences, expecally for the 2006-2008 Power Rangers Lost Generation: The Last Stand, which was supposed to be for a slated May 7, 2008 release. Anyway, with new footage shot in 2007 for both the C.E. and REMIX versions, Alvin Sargent introduced 13-14 new characters for the project, Carrie Miller, Punk Rocket '''(the name of a Teen Titans villain), '''Jet Rocket, and others to the script and at that time, when Marsh thought back at the first version of PRLGUG:CE footage, he seeked actress Miriam Shor to play Carrie Miller in the follow-up update versions of the film until 2008 when PRLG:UG was shelved. '2006-2007: PRLG: Rise of the Imperfects ' Main Article: Power Rangers LG: Rise of the Imperfects While Marsh was still developing PRLG-Underground, he created the 3rd "Faux-Sequel" entitled Power Rangers Lost Generation: Rise of the Imperfects. The title is based on the short-lived Marvel-EA beat em'up fighting game Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects ,''a game in which EA made with Marvel until their partnership was terminated in 2008. In this film, it included the EA-Marvel produced characters "The Imperfects" as villains and introduced 7 new Rangers. The Imperfects consisted Brigade, Johnny Ohm, Solara, Faultzone, The Wink, Hazmat, and Paragon in the film and Marsh did not want to include the Imperfects' creator/leader Niles Van Roekel to the film nor the script. The film's script was roughly polished on the otherhand. While this was in a short-lived development and production stage, the two Ranger characters he had in the project was Rocky DeSantos (from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to Zeo until his stint in Turbo ) and a fan-made African-American Power Ranger character in "Orange" that he created- Torch DeSantos, which would be Rocky's half-step brother. In the TV series, Rocky is half-hispanic, half-white. This scriptment was also handled by Scott Rosenberg and he included a villain Marsh created named '"Spyder Diablo"' to be in the film. For the role of Diablo, Christien Anholt , who Marsh only sought out in Ben 10: Race Against Time, a live-action TV movie to the Cartoon Network series Ben 10, was mooted to play it but by 2007, he had problems with his visa. In Rosenberg's scriptment, he included this story idea between the Power Rangers and Spyder Diablo in a Megazord battle that was a misjudged reanactment to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' season 3 episode NInja Quest, Part I , where he destroys the Time Force Megazord and the Time Shadow Megazord and the Morphin Grid was bruitally damaged, consequently. PRLG:ROTI, was slated for a May 4, 2007 release but when this was shelved, it was canceled. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2 Category:PRLG-Underground Category:Power Rangers LG: Rise of the Imperfects Category:Power Rangers LG: The Last Stand Category:Power Rangers Lost Generation: Vanguard Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 '2006-2008: Power Rangers: The Last Stand (PRLG: The Last Stand)' Main Article: ' Power Rangers Lost Generation: The Last Stand In July of 2006, with PRLG-Underground previously intended to be released in June, Marsh began developing a newer faux-sequel entitled Power Rangers: The Last Stand (or, in full title, Power Rangers Lost Generation: The Last Stand). He sought the project's title after the name of an X-Men sequel that was released during this exact year of the season. He also began developing the story - and concept - of the project after he saw [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wz0Pwm7RcIg the teaser trailer for ''Spider-Man 3. ] When he saw the teaser trailer thereafter, an idea by Marsh was later hatched, about the Red Ranger wearing a blacken version of his suit and his morpher would also be in black following the homaged/mimmcked suit design. Marsh gathered Alvin Sargent once again to help write this new film along with his brother, Austin Marsh, but he refused so Austin decided to let his own older brother to consult and write the project alone. Following this, Marsh had originally planned on reintroducing Scorpina, a villain from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, to the film but giving a much different concept and appearence unakin to her original source version from the show and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ky%C5%8Dry%C5%AB_Sentai_Zyuranger the Super Sentai counterpart the first Power Rangers season was based on from its inception], but Marsh decided to make Scorpina more anarchic, vicious, liz-toothed and menacing, making her more similar to Leslie Gesneria from the Spider-Man comics (note: Gesneria in those comics is/was a female symbiote). Next, Marsh wanted yet another villain to tie up with Scorpina, Destroyer Dom was another villain as Marsh had the thought of casting Thomas Haden Church (who was playing Sandman in Spider-Man 3 at the time but the movie was released a year later) to play it. He did based the character of his off of Church's repraisal of Sandman/Flint Marko from Spider-Man 3 during this project's development and faux-production stages in 2007 and early 2008. One more villain, Negatron. When Marsh created him, he based that villain on Julian McMahon's portrayal of Dr. Victor Von Doom from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantastic_Four_%28film%29 the 2005 Fantastic Four movie.] but Negatron's concept and appearence was different from of that of Dr. Doom's. Also based from Spider-Man 3, Marsh, for "Power Rangers: The Last Stand", wanted then-would-be former Yellow Ranger Austin Weems (a fanmade Ranger Marsh made throughout his long-running fanfic series) to turn against Tony Marshall, attacking him at will for what would've happened to his father at the unreleased ending of the 2005-2006 version of PRLG-Underground from whose unvealed ending mimmicked a part of the climatic battle from Batman Begins ''(i.e: The end of the Train battle from that movie, when the train collapsed from the Gotham City trailrails and into the parking lots). By the near end of the fake production, for last minute footage use, Marsh did use some story ideas and footage from the pilot episode of the canceled 2008 CBS period drama ''Swingtown where he only wanted clips involving Miriam Shor , one of Marsh's former co-stars from a previous Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy/Generation film project a year before, as a character she portrayed before that show's cancelation in September. The Last Stand fanfilm would then include some footage clips of the Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive teamup episode "Once A Ranger" (which featured Retro Rangers, including Adam Park as the second Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger) to cease this film's fake production in January 2008. The project was completed on time before it's false May 7, 2008 release. By its fake post-production, Marsh had seen some nudity featured in scenes he had shot and has eliminated it and priored sexual acts also eliminated. Preview reception of The Last Stand was universally panned. This unreleased fanfilm was considered "The worst Power Rangers fanfilm out of all these projects" said Marsh. '''Beginning the Generation 2 Series (2008-2010); The Series' Future Following the cancellation of Power Rangers Lost Generation: The Last Stand in May of 2008, Marsh spent his Summer of that year, while the US' economy was going through a treacherous recession then, coming up with another shot at making the fanfilm again. Based on the "dellusional bad luck" he begun experiencing due to his May 12, 2008 incident at Gaithersburg High School, getting suspended for the first and only time as a school student vandalizing one of his now-former teachers' props for a play with black and white paint and wrecklessly destroying a Men's bathroom, he felt that "I don't want to do no more of these films. Based on all the things I've done to get picked on at school and at home, I feel like I'm beginning to lose it. In fact, I have completely lost it." Also following the film's cancellation, Marsh's "Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy" fan-fiction continuity series was beginning to suffer a major decline in popularity (compared to the economic recession during this same year) up until 2011's Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena - Marsh's presumed final film of the series. '''2008-2009: ''Power Rangers Lost Generation: Vanguard and Lost Generation 3 Main Articles: Power Rangers Lost Generation: Vanguard and Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 In order to try and continue to make the film, Marsh began developing another fake PRLG fanfilm project that also never happened, Power Rangers Lost Generation: Vanguard. The film would then reprise some of the actors from the previous projects that never were released for Vanguard. To begin its initial development, Marsh also began his 10th grade year at GHS at the time during the project's development. For villains, since he was out of a story idea for this fake sequel, Metallo(a cyborg villain of the DC comics superhero Superman), Carnage (one of Spider-Man's villains) and, last but not least, The Baroness (Cobra's one-and-only female intelligance officer in the G. I. Joe universe) would make guest character spots in this one. For casting of each, Marsh originally wanted Topher Grace (who just played Venom/Eddie Brock in Spider-Man 3) to play Carnage but his alter ego's name was changed according to'' Vanguard's script. Instead of "Cletus Kassidy", Marsh renamed him (in Power Rangers fanfiction) as "Eddie J. Cassidy". Sienna Miller would repraise her Baroness from ''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra for this film before that movie would be released a year ahead of this. Following Miller's casting, Marsh wanted Miller to also split-play a character who should be Tony Marshall's mean-spirited apartment landlord. He based that character off Miller's character from the 2003 canceled Fox action-drama Keen Eddie (which mainly repraised Brittish actors and Miller is one of them). He also used some footage clips of that show featuring mainly Miller's Fiona Bickerton character (which was also the inspiration for Camille Sterling in this film by Miller), when reruns of Keen Eddie were once shown on the Sleuth Network (now renamed as Cloo) in 2008. When Marsh brought Metallo up, there was no actor attached. Vanguard version 1.1/pre-PRLG 3 (2008) was the final unreleased PRLG fanfilm to include Wendie Malick in any of the projects - based on the result of Marsh being completely obsessed with Malick because of her faded fame from an unknown 7-year NBC sitcom during his first 2 years in High School. By early January 2009, Marsh has officially terminated his interest in Malick. '2009-2010: Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3' This sequel would be the beginning of an existing fan-film series but Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3, a long overdue faux sequel to 2004's Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2, was roughly filmed but never was released. After spending an entire decade, Marsh found an earlier way to resurrect Trakeena for his Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fanfilm. When he began making a first set of paper puppets, he made 3 to 6 different puppets of Trakeena, this time featuring Trakeena's original actress' facial likeness on them. Amy Rolle, however, is currently no longer active in acting. Production on Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 began on March 18, 2009 (on Marsh's father's 47th birthday) but when he began, this is where he first checked out a Canon ZR-800 Mini-DV Camcorder to shoot the film. As shooting on this project progressed, when filming scenes, Marsh made 21 Mini-DV tapes from the production's start to its dreadful cancelation in September (which was at the time when Marsh began his "dreadfully miserable" Junior year at Gaithersburg High School). PRLG 3 was the final unreleased Power Rangers: Lost Generation fanfilm project to feature Will Friedle, Tony Terrell-Smith, Miriam Shor, and Keanu Reeves in these film projects and it was presumed in early 2010, the final film of the original film era of Marsh's unmade fanfilm series of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fanfilms that could've lasted through a whole decade of the 2000s. Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena Category:Disambligation Pages Category:Galactic Military Police Defenders Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Category:Power Rangers LG film Series